MW2: Predated
by legendslayer222
Summary: Predator, a seemingly insignificent member of the 141, survives the incident at Makarov's safe house. Elsewhere, MacTavish, Price and Nikolai go and hide in a tavern with one of Nikolai's old friends... Read and Review please!
1. The 141

Predator remembered when he was just an F.N.G. He remembered Roach, he remembered Ghost. All these bloody memories, haunting him.

He checked his watch. The time was 19:26.

Predator cautiously looked round the haystack, revealing a patrol of Makarov's men. Predator ducked back, took a deep breath, and checked his clip. His rifle had long since been emptied and his pistol had 12 rounds. He knew he'd be found eventually. Best die like a man. Like a real Task Force 141 member.

Predator slid from cover and yelled as his last 12 rounds sped for the enemy.

**---14:00---**

Toad walked up to Ghost and said something quietly. Ghost replied with a nod, impassive looking as ever because of his mask. He turned and looked at Andy "Predator" Gatson.

"Got the plan?" Ghost asked.

"Sure." Predator replied. "I'll get ready."

While Ghost, Roach, Scarecrow and Ozone stormed Makarov's safe house, Predator would be watching the road. He wouldn't have complained even as a sniper, like Toad and Archer, but he got a dull job. He was never trusted with 'big' stuff.

Ghost and crew set off up the road. It was a whole two minutes until they reached danger.

Predator slowly picked up his radio as explosions sounded. "Need backup?" Predator asked hopefully.

"Not yet." Came Toad's reply. "Ghost hit a landmine ambush, but slipped past."

Predator slung his radio down, where it clattered pathetically in the dust. He paced slowly further up the road.

**---14:32---**

From this distance, even, the battle sounded loud. Ghost and Roach had got inside, he knew that much.

Predator reached for his radio to find out more, when he realised it wasn't on his belt. He'd thrown it on the floor up the road.

Cursing, Predator trudged along to pick it up. And nearly stood on Toad's body. Predator ducked for cover, and peeked round to see Sheperd and a soldier.

"Did we get them all up here?" Sheperd asked.

"Yes, except 'Predator', who's up the road." The reply came.

"Good." Sheperd nodded. "Now I can get Roach and Ghost." He walked off.

Predator blinked several times. Had he seen and heard right?

As the soldier came his way, Predator pounced on him, pinning him down, knife to throat.

"What is Sheperd up to?" Predator said through gritted teeth.

The soldier laughed. "The 141 is dead, or soon to be! Have fun warning Ghost, though!" He gestured to the side.

Predator looked round, and saw the mangled remains of his radio. At the same time the soldier grabbed Predator's arm and pulled the knife away, before giving him a hard uppercut.

Predator rolled, and pulled his rifle off his back. In one trained, swift motion he was on one knee, gun aimed, emptying a clip into the soldier.

After seven loud shots, Predator reloaded. He checked to see if the man had a usable radio, but it had been shot in the conflict.

Predator slung his rifle onto his back, retrieved his knife and ran full pelt down the road. He shot down an enemy soldier and looked into the safe house window.

"Shit!" Predator swore, realising Ghost had already gone on ahead with Roach. He ran down into a field, stabbing one of Makarov's guys in the back.

Predator shot anyone who came near, and finally made it to the stretch of woods uphill from Ghost's LZ.

The helicopter hovered slightly, rotors blowing the grass, as Sheperd stepped forwards to 'greet' Ghost and Roach.

But just as Predator was about to shout out a warning, a mortar knocked him off his feet. He lay dazed in the grass, vision blurred, as Sheperd shot Ghost and Roach, took something from Roach and burned them both.

Predator stumbled to his feet, every inch of him screaming in agony, and forced himself to where the helicopter was now taking off. Predator had to get them from the fire, and a little more pain wouldn't hurt. It would actually, he found out, as he reached into the fire and pulled them out.

He doused the flames, but it took a while because the sadistic bastard had covered them in petrol.

Ghost was stone dead. The bullet had done that before the fire had started.

Roach was more promising. He was listing swear words as he sat up despite his burn wounds.

"Careful, you're hurt." Predator warned.

"I figured that much out." Roach gasped. "Ghost?" He rolled over and spotted his fallen comrade. "Ghost!" He yelled, grabbing him, feeling for a heart beat.

"It's no use. He's gone." Predator said softly, Pulling Roach from Ghost's body.

"I'll make Sheperd pay." Roach said through gritted teeth, grabbing a half-empty machine gun.

"But Makarov's men first, ok?" Predator quickly added, aiming his rifle at the men uphill.

**---17:49---**

Predator and Roach were in a clump of trees, behind the safe house. They were slowly heading up towards the road to freedom. Makarov now had complete control of the area and it was tough going.

Roach had been very healthy, after the bullet was removed from his stomach and the wound bandaged. He hadn't so far cried out in pain; just made angry faces with gritted teeth.

Now they had a road block. It consisted of five men and a jeep.

"I saw we surround 'em and take 'em out." Roach whispered.

"I'll go left, you right." Predator nodded in agreement to Roach's plan.

He slowly crept around, using cover. Accidentally he knocked a loose stone, causing the guards to turn and face him.

Next it was a mad sprint downhill to avoid them, firing shots over his shoulder. He did shake them off, but now he was alone and far from destination.

**---19:28---**

Predator was alone and doomed as his fired at the enemy patrol, but they quickly countered and shot the gun from his hand. None of the four guards patrolling had been even hit. The lead one took aim on Predator.

Predator sighed and shut his eyes, but the shot never came. Slowly opening his eyes, Predator saw the gun trained on him, but the user on his radio.

Soon the soldier nodded slowly to himself and clipped the radio to his belt.

"You're in luck, follow me." The solder said in a thick Russian accent.

When Predator stood there dumbfounded, convinced he was about to die, two men escorted him forwards. To the safe house.

Inside, he was rammed into an armchair where he was watched by the soldiers. On another seat sat Roach. He shrugged and nodded his head to a figure sitting at a computer. It was Vladimir Makarov.

"Wondering why you're not dead?" Makarov asked.

"You're going to force me to do magic tricks?" Predator suggested sarcastically.

Roach made a 'Hmph' noise, the closest he ever got to a laugh.

"However amusing that might be, it's not the answer." Makarov said coolly. "After Sheperd betrayed you, Price struck a sort of deal with me. I'm going to let the 141 kill Sheperd."

"And then…?" Roach asked.

"I can't say if Price or MacTavish will spare me." Makarov said boredly. "So I'll kill them first."

"They'll take you down no problem!" Roach spat.

"As most wanted?" Makarov raised his eyebrows. "They'll be alone."

"They'll be with us!" Predator said, leaping to his feet, knife in hand.

Someone knocked him out.

**---05:14---**

Predator slowly woke up. He was in a bedroom of the safe house. His head and hand had been bandaged, and a sandwich was on the bedside table. Yum, pickle. As he greedily scoffed, Roach walked over. Someone had bandaged his stomach properly and the burns were treated.

"Great room service. Roach said. "And a lovely view too."

Predator walked over to the window and looked out at a group of guards.

"They're outside the door, I can hear them." Roach commented. "No escape."

Predator sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. "I buggered up back there. We were caught."

"I messed up too." Roach replied, twirling a pen. "I got caught."

Predator's head was really throbbing. He lay back down on the bed.

"Do you think Captain MacTavish will make it?" He asked drowsily.

"Yes." Roach answered, face determinedly hopeful.

Predator drifted back into unconsciousness.


	2. Aqua

_Author Note: Hope you enjoy this. Read and Review. Some scenes may contain insane streaks, so be warned!_

**---06:08---**

Nikolai opened the door to the bar. A few people looked up. Some recognized him and waved. Nikolai went to the barkeeper.

"Jaret!" Nikolai said, hugging him.

"How are you?" The barkeeper replied.

"Fine." Nikolai lowered his voice. "I need a favour."

"Typical Nikolai." Jaret muttered. "Only seeing old friends when necessary."

"I need a private room for some friends." Nikolai hesitated. "Price and MacTavish."

"The wanted men?" Jared asked curiously.

"Ssh!" Nikolai hushed. "Yes, them."

"Ok. I suppose it's the least I can do for you." Jaret said, walking through a door behind the bar. "Guide them to the back door, away from customers."

The door opened Price nervously walked in, looking everywhere. MacTavish crept in after.

"Oh, look at you!" Jaret thumped MacTacish on the back, nearly knocking him down. "War has made you all paranoid! My name is Jaret Haemf. Nice to meet you."

"An old friend." Nikolai explained, almost apologetically.

"I'll show you to your room!" Jaret cheerily exclaimed, running up the stairs.

**---06:10---**

The guard went into the prisoner's room and dropped off their food. He looked at them; they were both sitting on their beds boredly. He left. As soon as the door clicked shut, they sprang to their feet.

Roach whipped the rug up. Underneath, floorboards were missing. In the small gap between floors was a possible escape route.

Roach gave a thumbs up, and Predator slid into the gap. The floor gave way and he fell through.

The guard ran into the room, gun raised. Roach fell to his knees, hands up.

The guard tutted and looked down the hole.

Predator was sprawled on the kitchen table, face in someone's breakfast. Makarov sat next to him, knife and fork raised, wearing a sour expression and a napkin.

The guard put a hand to his mouth to prevent laughter.

"Perhaps the prisoners want more breakfast?" Makarov suggested, looking at the guard. He dropped his cutlery and draped the napkin on the back of Predator's head before leaving.

**---2 Days Later---**

**---12:25---**

Soap had recovered well from his wounds, Soap decided. Soap was currently trying to get in contact with Makarov.

Price and Nikolai were having a game of chess.

"And that's check." Price said, smoothly sliding a knight along.

Suddenly, the windows exploded in a rain of glass, and two SAS soldiers landed in the room. One shot at price, but he used the chessboard as a shield.

"Flash!" Nikolai yelled. Soap and Price got the meaning and covered their eyes. Nikolai's flash grenade blinded the two soldiers, giving Soap a chance to knock them out.

"Don't kill them- the SAS are being mislead." Soap said. He threw himself out of the window. Nikolai vaulted out after him. Price was following just as the door burst open and two more SAS men leapt in, guns blazing.

**---12:32---**

Jaret darted around, trying to console his customers. They were lined up next to three SAS men.

"Uh… Excuse me? Why are we lined up?" On nervous man asked.

The following discussion with the guards drew everyone's attention but Jaret's.

Jaret saw a woman at the edge of the line moving slightly. Then, in a swift gesture, she slipped a pistol off one man's belt and shot all three guards. Whether the guards died or not Jaret couldn't tell, because the crowd ran around everywhere, panicking and screaming.

The woman grabbed a shotgun and grenades plus other military equipment before kicking the door open and exiting.

Jaret, dazed and scared, grabbed a gun and went through the door, running past the place where the woman was secretly watching.

Another man crept behind.

**---12:34---**

Nikolai, Price and Soap reached Nikolai's helicopter. Just as Price was boarding, Jaret caught up.

"No one move!" Jaret yelled, dramatically swinging a submachine gun.

"I thought I could trust you." Nikolai growled dangerously. "You betrayed me and that betrayed my friends!"

"My old friend, I regre-" Jaret immediately stopped, eyes bulging, blood staining his jacket. He swayed and fell onto the sand, revealing his killer.

They were one of the SAS, with rough, black hair, wielding a rifle and a sword.

"Some say swords are old fashioned, and I shouldn't be using one." He casually told them, his aim unwaveringly on Soap.

"Ahem." A female voice said, before a woman knocked the man sideways the butt of her shotgun to his face.

"Accepting guests?" She asked, throwing her shotgun at Soap's feet and putting her hands up.

Soap looked at Nikolai. They shrugged in unison.

The mysterious woman, Soap, Nikolai boarded the helicopter and took off before the soldier could stop them.

After checking if the woman had hidden guns to kill them or a tracker or radio to give them away, she was deemed safe.

"I'm Aqua." She said, extending her hand. Soap shook it. "Captain MacTavish, I guess! You know, your wanted most wanted picture doesn't do you any favours."

Price frowned and exchanged a glance with Soap

Aqua was fairly pretty, long black hair, denim jacket. But she had a scar from her mouth along her left cheek. And when Price looked into her eyes, he could tell she had fought some kind of war. Aqua had also brought useful military equipment, and knew how to use it.

"Why'd you help us back there?" Price asked.

"Apart from the fact that they ruined my drink?" Aqua queried. "Well, I cheer for the underdog."

"The 'most wanted' underdogs." Soap muttered, twirling his recently claimed pistol.

"Doesn't bother me." Aqua sighed. "The details of your crime don't really fit either."

"You know some of the details?" Price folded his arms and raised his eyebrows. "If we were still in the military, you'd be being arrested.

Aqua shrugged. "Been there, done that." She slid up her left sleeve, revealing the number '257' tattooed there.

"I had a time in prison, too." Price quietly told her. He didn't like remembering his time in the Gulag.

"Oh god." Soap was hit with realisation. "Those men at the bar could've been people I once worked with."

This was like a slap to Price. "Maybe people I even trained…"

"Did you recognize the last guy? The helmet-less one?" Soap asked.

"No." Price shook his head.

"I did." Said Soap darkly. "And I doubt he was being misled."

"What do you mean?" Aqua was completely confused.

"Sheperd was the betrayer, not us." Price explained.

"And that man, codename Hollow, was one of Sheperd's top men." Soap told them. "He'll kill us in the name of Sheperd.

"What happened to the 141's members after Sheperd stopped the team?" Aqua hesitantly asked.

"Dead." Price croaked, sadness rapidly filling him. "Sheperd made sure of that."

"Some may have survived." Soap whispered putting a hand on Price's soldier. "Even if they're in prison.

"Can we find out?" Aqua eagerly asked.

"What, a breakout?" Soap looked disgusted. Then thoughtful. Then he grinned menacingly.

**---12:43---**

Hollow was with his troops in the now empty bar. Five were nursing nasty bruises; two had been shot in the leg, one in the chest. Only three men and Hollow had come out ok.

Well, at least no one was dead.

Hollow and four others searched the building.

In MacTavish and Price's room, Hollow found a small military laptop. They had been using to try and contact Makarov.

Hollow sighed at their lowly hacking skills and tapped a few keys. Using their start, he found Makarov's location.

**---13:43---**

It was one hour before Makarov located the security breach and realised what was going on. By then it was almost too late.

"We're going to be attacked! Everyone, get out!" Makarov yelled. He got the useful data from the computer on a disc and ran for the door.

SAS units poured in from everywhere.

"Twice in one week." The prisoner's guard grumbled, running down the stairs.

As Makarov and plenty of his men got into a van and Anatoly drove them away, the guard confessed he had left the prisoners behind.

Back in the house, Roach was cautiously opening his bedroom/prison-cell's door. A passing man got shot down and Roach took his pistol. The man who had shot him down was an SAS soldier.

Roach paced forwards, gun aimed at the soldier. Another guy stepped from a side room and put a gun to the side of Roach's head.

"You don't look like one of Makarov's men." The man who was holding a gun to Roach's head noted. Roach recognized him from a data file. One of Sheperd's men, Hollow.

Predator entered the room, stopping next to Roach.

"Hiding the truth will get us into more trouble in the long run." Predator whispered to Roach. Then out loud: "I'm Predator. He's Roach. We're from Task Force 141."

"Brave honesty." Hollow commented, as SAS men arrested them.


	3. Lock and Key

_Author Note: been a while since chapter two came out, but never mind, here is chapter three._

**-21:50-**

MacTavish rappelled down the high concrete walls of the prison. He reached the right floor, and cut the bars away. Price came down next. Aqua followed last. They went into the opened window, and MacTavish stunned a guard with a dartgun.

These people weren't really the enemies, they didn't need to die.

"All ok your end?" Price asked into his radio.

"All fine." Nikolai replied. He was in his helicopter on the roof.

Price and MacTavish stood each side of a door, counted down, and ran in. Aqua followed to see three stunned guards.

MacTavish tied them up in the corner while Price got on a computer.

Aqua had to admit they were professionals.

"The 141 would be in cells about four rows away." Price informed.

Aqua looked at the screen, checking out CCTV camera positions. Then she slipped into an air ventilation shaft. The vents had alarm security, but going the right way, Aqua could avoid it. She landed silently in the control room, firing darts to stun the guards. Once they were tied and gagged, she disabled this sector's CCTV and vent security.

Using a chair, she pulled herself back into the vent on the ceiling.

"Price! MacTavish!" Get in now!" Aqua hissed into her radio, sliding the vent panel back into place.

MacTavish and Price would be getting into the vents, and would meet Aqua en route.

**-21:54-**

Predator was dragged out of the back of the van towards a huge, imposing, concrete building with bars on the windows.

The other prisoners with him were Roach and four of Makarov's people. Predator recognized one as Viktor, one of the men in the airport killings.

Predator looked up at one of the windows. Was that… Soap? His mind was playing tricks on him, surely.

"Makes a change of scenery." Roach murmured to Predator quietly.

The heavy metal front doors opened, then shut behind them. An alarm sounded and the man at the desk nearly dropped his newspaper.

Predator seized the moment, kicking his guard in the crotch before running for cover.

Viktor was using his handcuff's chain to throttle one guard. Roach and the other prisoners were throwing stuff at anyone who approached them. The emergency alarms still sounded.

Roach passed some keys to Predator and he undone his handcuffs.

Grabbing a gun and a stun rod off of a winded and wounded guard, he checked a CCTV terminal.

"Well, what do you know." Roach muttered from over Predator's shoulder. "Soap and Price."

As they ran up the nearest staircase, Hollow entered the lobby with a grenade launcher. "Captain fuckin' MacTavish." He growled, tearing off down the nearest corridor.

**-22:02-**

While Soap was checking for the relevant three cells, Price and Aqua fended off the guards. Aqua asked a question that had been nagging her.

"Why Soap?" She asked Price.

"Pardon?" He replied.

"MacTavish's name." Aqua said.

"It's just that." Price told her. "A codename."

"Yeah, everyone needs one." Soap called down the corridor.

"Price, what's yours?" Aqua asked.

"I don't have one." He mumbled.

Aqua opened her mouth in mock shock. "Everyone needs one!"

"We'll sort him out later." Soap grinned slightly. "Bingo!" He cried out energetically.

Three doors opened and three prisoners slowly walked out, as if surprised by their freedom. They were Worm, Liquid and Angel.

"You saved us!" Liquid cried joyfully.

"Only fair after you got me from the Gulag." Price replied, clapping Liquid on the shoulder.

Just then, large amounts of soldiers and prison guards rounded the corner.

"We're screwed." Worm said.

Someone let out an angry yell and came smashing through the enemy lines with a stun rod.

"Predator?" Soap muttered incredulously.

Another man came up behind.

"Roach? You're dead!" Price yelled.

"Couldn't be better timed!" Angel said. Then he was blown apart by a grenade. Hollow came forth from the crowd.

**-22:10-**

Predator ran up the roof access stairs. Soap and Price were next to him, Roach and Worm were ahead, Aqua and Liquid behind.

Another grenade from Hollow's gun exploded next to their feet, blowing sharp shrapnel into the air, cutting into Predator's legs, but he couldn't afford to stop or even slow down.

Worm wrenched open the roof door and charged at Nikolai's helicopter.

"Who's in the front?" Soap asked.

"I call shotgun!" Aqua yelled.

A shotgun went off behind them.

"Just get on!" Price yelled, and the eight 141 members and allies piled into the helicopter and flew off.

As they lifted away from the ground, Hollow emerged onto the rooftop. He aimed his grenade launcher one handed and shot them.

**-22:23-**

The grenade exploded in a ball of bright blue light and rocked their craft. Everyone was thrown around.

"Nikolai?" Soap yelled.

"We're still airborne!" Nikolai informed him. Then he laughed.

"Still airborne!" Soap repeated. As the helicopter steadied, everyone joined in cheering and laughing. They had escaped the prison.

Soap quietly addressed Roach.

"What happened to Ghost?" Soap asked.

"Dead." Roach replied. "Sheperd…"

"What happened to Sheperd?" Worm asked. "In the end."

"Soap killed him." Price said.

"I hope it was slow and painful." Predator said. "And I don't wish that on many people."

Worm nodded in agreement. "Who's Nikolai?" He eventually asked.

"An informant for the SAS. A friend on Price's." Aqua told him.

"You know and you're not even in the 141." Liquid noted.

"She's good enough to be." Roach muttered to himself. An odd observation considering he had barely seen Aqua in combat, but it was truthful enough.

"Is it me or are we shuddering?" Predator asked.

"Probably just you." Aqua told him, putting her feet up.

"We're crashing." Nikolai said, "But I'll try to do it gracefully."

There was a sudden bone rattling crash and a grinding of steel on stone. Smoke poured in.

Soap checked everyone was ok, and that was the case for all but Nikolai, who was slumped against the helicopter's controls.

"Soap…" Nikolai groaned as Soap pulled him from the wrecked vehicle and into the cold night air.

Predator helped Liquid to his feet as everyone exited the crashed helicopter.

"Nikolai will be ok." Soap announced after a quick check. Several people sighed with relief.

"Transport won't be ok." Nikolai grunted in pain.

Predator looked at the burning helicopter. They would be on foot. It looked like Hollow's EMP grenade had done some serious damage that they hadn't realised at first. Scanning their surroundings he saw only miles of sand and mountains in the distance.

"I underestimated Hollow's grenade." Nikolai sighed, as Soap helped him walk along.

"We can shelter and camp under that rock over there. Then in the morning, we can go North-West to an abandoned shopping mall I remember is in this area." Price decided, clapping his hands together.

**-22:36-**

The quiet talk of the group was only punctuated by Soap clacking two stones together in the hope of lighting some wood.

Roach strolled over to where Aqua was sitting a small distance from the group and sat down beside here.

"I recognized you instantly, Bell Cloud." Roach said.

"Didn't think I'd see you again either, Mr. Sanderson." Aqua replied slightly coldly, emphasising his name. "Not after what happened back in Germany." She sighed and shifted her sitting position.

Soap grumbled something behind them as he and Liquid failed to light a fire and Soap went to get some flames from the helicopter wreck.

"Did what happen back then make you join the military?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah. Sort of." Roach replied. He grabbed a handful of sand and let it run through his fingers. Behind him a fire sprang into life and warmed the cold night. Worm sighed happily.

"What did you do after I was trapped in the inn by those mortars?" Aqua asked quietly.

"I tried to go back, of course." Roach told her. "But Ramoz stopped me."

"Typical Ramoz." Aqua slowly shook her head, and yawned.

"I think you need to get some sleep." Roach said, grinning slightly.

"No… Don't think I can yet…" Aqua rested back against the rock and fell asleep. Roach looked at his old friend for a bit and silently walked back and joined Soap and Price.

"What'd you do? Sing her a lullaby?" Price teased.

"Hey I think we're all a bit tired. Roach said in his defence, pointing at the snoring Worm. "How's Nikolai?"

Soap looked over at him. Nikolai was chatting with Liquid and Predator by the fire. He looked quite lively.

"He'll be fine." Soap decided after a pause.

"What about the long run?" Roach asked. "For all of us."

"We'll need to find a good place to hide." Price said. "One quiet and secret."

"Hey, everyone!" Worm called out. He seemed to be awake now, and was holding up four bottles of alcohol "Something I smuggled into my cell in the prison. I was saving this for a special occasion… How about drinking to a great escape?"

Everyone who was awake agreed.

"Aqua will be pissed to miss this."

**-23:21-**

Hollow stood on the prison's roof. The red alarm lights on the building reflected off his bulky silver grenade launcher.

He grenade had kicked in late but better late than never.

Now, he could trap them. The only two nearby buildings were the prison and the abandoned Ruby Mall.

"Unless they forgot their hats and come back to the prison they'll be at the ruby mall. We need to go to the Ruby Mall and ambush them.

Hollow threw his sword up into the air, where it spun, red lights making it glow red like it was covered in blood.

You'll get plenty of that, Hollow thought, as he caught his sword.

_Author Note: Review if you liked my story! And, if you didn't like the story but could be bothered to read this far, review anyway, I need to know my mistakes! Constructive criticism and crazy praise is all welcome!_


	4. Brutal Freedom

_Author Note: I would quickly like to respond to some of last chapters reviews: There was some criticism over Price using a chess board as a shield. I should have specified about the chessboard: I was imagining a professional chess board, made of wood and about a centimetre or more thick. With a bit of luck Price could have stopped a shot. The 141 members seem insanely lucky anyway so it's not much of a stretch. Sorry for this waffle I just wanted to clarify!_

_Also it is interesting to know this chapter wasn't in my original draft of this story, I've added it just for you! *Insert dopey Grin*_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

**-21:55-**

As the prison went on high alert for some reason Viktor didn't know or care, he had a chance to escape. He grabbed the wrist of the man guarding him and sharply spun him round before slinging his cuff's chain round the guard's neck to throttle him to death. He slipped the taser and keys from the man's belt and freed himself. He shocked another guard who ran at him until they collapsed in a heap, groaning.

He looked at the other prisoners with him. Jackal, Tony and King, men from Makarov's forces, were just finishing their guards off, and turning to join Viktor like he was the leader. Oh well, he could do that.

The 141 prisoners had just looked at a CCTV screen, and ran for some stairs going up, into the building. Viktor wouldn't help them, the crazy bastards.

However, staying in the lobby wasn't such a good idea when lots of military was about to come inside.

"This way!" Viktor said, darting into a side corridor. As Tony and King shot enemies out of their path, Viktor looked back. Hollow and some of the soldiers were going the way the 141 members had run, but some were going for Viktor's crew.

"Get going." Viktor warned them. Then he had an idea to hold the military up. He snatched some keys off the dead body of a guard and quickly set about opening some of the cells. When the military got to the hall, they found groups of rioting prisoners smashing people and objects alike.

**-21:58-**

Alien, one of Hollow's men who liked to think of himself as second in command, ran up the corridor, strategically gunning down the prisoners. More were being let out every second, and even though they were barely armed they had killed some of Alien's squad just with bigger numbers and crazed brutality.

One of the prisoners pulled a steel pipe off the wall and charged at a soldier with it. The soldier let off a burst of gunfire which tore into the prisoner.

Unfortunately, the pipe that the prisoner had vandalized was a gas pipe and the bullets lit the air up in a ball of fire, forcing Alien to drop to the floor.

As the fireball ran out of fuel and Alien tried to get up, the Russian men captured in Makarov's safehouse stepped out a nearby cell. The lead one, identified as Viktor, put a foot on Alien's back and forced him down again. As Alien aimed his gun, Viktor snatched it out of his hand and sprinted to the lobby door.

**-22:00-**

Viktor dashed through the lobby, shooting targets down as he went, getting ever closer to the door to freedom. A burst of fire mowed King down, but there was no time to stop.

Some prisoners had hijacked a small truck and Viktor, Tony and Jackal jumped on before it took off.

They sped into the dark desert, but it wasn't long before another vehicle caught up. Two prisoners that looked like they were Asian had scavenged AK-47's with grenade launcher attachments from the prison and fired bursts of fire at the jeep pursuing them.

The jeep was armoured and had a turret, which started up and ripped holes out of the truck and several of its passengers. As the jeep strayed too close the Asian men switched mode on their gun and carefully focused their grenades to blow a hole into a slightly worn down section of armour. Damn, these guys were good.

Both vehicles were now on fire, both with dead bodies on board.

Viktor was near the front of the truck, and saw his chance. He shot at the bonnet of the truck where a panel was loose and the engine of the jeep exploded. The jeep flew through the air, but was too close to the truck, knocking it off its wheels.

As they turned end over end, Viktor threw himself off the vehicle, pulling Tony and Jackal with him.

**-22:18-**

Viktor walked casually over to the wreck of the truck.

One of the prisoners was still alive, and was reaching over to one of the fallen AK-47s. Viktor shot the man in the back of the head and took the gun.

"Really, Viktor-" Tony started.

"We can't trust these people and we get all these supplies without them." Viktor said. "I'm sorry but we can't take risks in a situation like this. I'm just going to get the hell out of here." And with that he set off into the desert.

_Author Note: I've said it before and I'll say it again- Review, Review, Review!_


	5. The Ruby Mall

_Thank you to my reviewers who, er, reviewed my story! It's very useful, please continue._

**-The Next Morning-**

**-08:00-**

The Ruby Mall, abandoned due to lack of business, was a perfect next stop for the 141. There would be supplies and maybe transport, with no one there to betray them to Hollow.

Predator and Worm were erasing signs of their camp. Predator had been telling Worm about his capture, minus the bit where he landed in Makarov's breakfast.

"Poor Ghost." Worm whispered. "Betrayed and killed like that."

Predator slowly nodded. He remembered his run of the pit. He'd tripped on something that an observer had discarded on the course from above Predator, and Ghost had helped him get another go.

Predator's eyes watered a little. Must have been sand blown up from a breeze.

He finished brushing the sand down and walked to the rest of the group. Soap and Price were once more checking their possibilities.

Aqua and Roach were animatedly talking and laughing some distance from the group. Roach put an arm round her neck and pulled her closer.

Predator grinned and looked away, instead focusing on Liquid and Worm.

Worm was being told the 'full story' by Liquid, who was pretending to land on a table and some food. Predator's grin slid off his face and Predator put his head in his hands.

"I'll kill Roach for this." Predator growled, as Worm roared with laughter.

**-08:34-**

Other escapists had decided the Mall was a good next step. Viktor, Jackal and Tony, entered the mall through a side door. They had left the prison sooner and took less of a break and so they arrived sooner than the 141.

But they hadn't arrived before the SAS.

As they walked down the main hall, a sniper round blew Tony's leg clean off. Viktor and Jackal hid inside a DIY store. Tony was crawling weakly after them, but at the door another round blew his head apart.

It had been a mistake to come to the Ruby Mall.

As Viktor looked cautiously through the window, he could see shadowed and armed people darting around cover.

**-08:41-**

Roach walked up to the main doors of the mall. Slowly he pushed them open and walked inside. He stepped into the nearest supermarket with Aqua and Worm.

Price and Nikolai were stealing a rusty old coach in the car park. Soap, Liquid and Predator were looking for stuff to fix their ride.

A heavy rifle shot punctured the silence, followed by a wet thud.

"Liquid's down!" Soap called through the radio.

"Get out of there!" Roach yelled back, ducking for cover under the small wall in the front of the supermarket, cautiously watching Soap's team who were still in the central area of the mall.

Two people in a shop reached out and grabbed Soap and Predator, pulling them inside.

"Soap? Predator?" Aqua asked.

"We're ok." Predator answered. "We're with two of Makarov's men. We'll need each other's help to get out of the mall."

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Price asked angrily. He was outside with Nikolai, and didn't have a clue what was going on.

"The mall's a death trap. SAS probably." Soap informed.

"No." Predator said. "Sheperd's men. Shadow company."

"But this means…" Aqua figured, "We can shoot to kill."

"Looks like it." Soap decided.

Roach holstered his dart pistol, got a sniper rifle off his back and aimed it carefully towards the top floor where someone was moving. Tilting the gun slightly, he fired and blood sprayed into the air.

**-08:49-**

Hollow paced back and forth. They'd been identified, and unlike the SAS, who they were leaving alive, Shadow Company had been deemed killable. They had one man down and the 141 were in cover currently. Plan B?

"Plan B." He said out loud.

One of his men, Alien, nodded, and closed the security shutters on all the mall's exits with the master control. Foot troops took up strategic positions around the mall and closed in on the DIY shop and supermarket.

RPGs readied in a line in front of Hollow. Alien took up one of them.

Hollow was going to win, even if he was the last man alive.

**-08:51-**

A hand shot up from cover and riddled with Viktor's bullets, but not before it could deliver the frag grenade it was about to throw.

Soap and Viktor darted backwards and Predator curled into a ball behind his cover. The explosion rocked the room around him, knocking pots of paints of shelves, staining the floor with pastel colours.

While their defence had been broken by the grenade two guys charged the shop. Jackal leapt up and shot one guy in the head, stabbing the other one in the chest with a screwdriver. He stole one of the men's high-powered machine gun and fired bursts of fire at another guy in the shop opposite.

"RPGs!" Viktor yelled. The pile of lead pipes Predator was currently behind flew into the air by a blazing explosion. A pipe hit him on the head hard and he fell. Everything seemed to go darker and quieter. He was slightly aware of Soap asking for covering fire as he ran over, grabbing Predator to bring him to cover. Then Predator blacked out.

**-08:58-**

The DIY shop was under RPG fire, but as it was on the other side of the central walkway to the supermarket, the RPGs were above Roach, Aqua and Worm's position.

Aqua was doing her best to protect the DIY shop from ground troops. Roach and Worm were in other places in the supermarket, covering the shop itself.

"Price here." Price said through the radio. "I'm rigging the mall with C4. When you're out we'll drop the roof on these bastards. Do you have an escape route?"

"Negative." Aqua replied. "They shut all the exits."

"I'll make a new one." Price assured her.

Aqua looked left and saw a shelf falling on her. Shadow Company men had infiltrated the shop and set the shelves to fall down like giant dominoes.

Aqua was pinned down under a heavy shelf and boxes of teabags, with a nasty head wound where the shelf had hit her. She put her one free hand to her head and it came away bloody.

A group of men were sweeping the shop, hunting for their enemies. Aqua saw Worm on the ground, injured but alive, until someone put two rounds in his skull.

Another man stepped in front of Aqua. She aimed her pistol at him, but it was kicked from her hand.

A bullet hit the man between the eyes and he fell down.

Roach crouched next to her, and grunted with effort as he lifted the shelf, letting her wriggle out.

Grabbing her pistol, she took out two of the other men in the shop and Roach took out the last one. They both dropped back into cover and reloaded.

"Be quick making that exit, price!" Roach said, "Or we'll be exiting via hell!"

**-09:06-**

Predator opened his eyes quickly, yet things came into focus slowly. Soap and Viktor were firing on the enemy while Jackal reloaded. Jackal looked too far from cover and a bullet hit her, stunning him. He was left open to a burst of assault rifle fire.

"Jackal!" Viktor yelled.

"Man down over here!" Soap yelled in stress into his radio.

"Ready!" Price replied, and a meter wide hole exploded in the wall. Price fired through it.

"Nearly out, Predator!" Soap told him, almost grinning.

**-09:11-**

"Roach, Aqua, we should be able to get safely to Price's exit from the DIY shop." Soap said. "Can you do it from the supermarket?"

"Negative." Aqua replied. "The only strategy I can see is to dash to the DIY store and take your route."

"You'd die!" Soap yelled, sounding frustrated.

"It's our only hope." Roach said, but it sounded like he'd already lost hope. "We'll prepare."

Aqua looked at the enemies; overwhelming odds.

Aqua looked at their ammo; running out.

Aqua looked at Roach.

"Typical." She sighed. "I don't see you for 7 years, and now we'll both likely die."

"That's always been our luck." Roach muttered.

"I'm sorry about that, Gary." Aqua said.

"No need to be." Roach told her reassuringly. "If anyone's to blame it's that bastard Hollow."

Aqua looked at him for a moment. She threw her arms around him, breaking down. There was nothing they could do.

"It's ok." Roach whispered.

"We need to get moving." Soap said over the radio, bringing them back to the situation at hand. Aqua composed herself, and picked up her pistol from where she'd just dropped it.

They nodded at each other, readied their guns and gave Soap the signal.

Aqua and Roach ran from the shop.

Aqua fired desperate and un-aimed of gunfire at the enemies while they charged at the DIY shop.

An explosion made her stumble and slip to the floor. Roach didn't notice for a second, but then he turned round and gripped her arm, nearly dragging her forwards. The shop was two meters away.

A bullet hit Roach squarely in the back. He gasped painfully and lurched forwards. Aqua grabbed him, trying to support him and run at the same time. At the doors of the shop, Soap and Viktor reached out and pulled them in.

**-09:13-**

Alien had launched his last rocket off hastily, but it had knocked Aqua down all the same. He switched to a rifle and shot Roach. As the pair limply dragged themselves to the DIY shop, Soap and Viktor reached out, away from cover. This was getting too easy!

He fired a round off that hit Viktor in the face, making him crumple to the floor. He aimed again, this time for Soap. He evaded death and they got into the shop safely.

Two out of three wasn't bad, Alien thought. He reloaded.

**-09:14-**

Aqua fell behind cover, struggling to get her breath back. She looked next to her where Roach was lying. The bullet had gone right through him, and blood was pouring out. It even covered Aqua from when she'd helped him.

"Gary, No! NO!" She cried, uselessly.

"Soap… Bell… I didn't…" Roach let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. Aqua took several long breaths, wiping a tear from her eye. She picked up Viktor's dropped shotgun and pumped it. People were going to pay.

_Author Note: Sorry Roach, I killed you again! Well, one more chapter after this…_


	6. All Fall Down

_Author Note: This is the last chapter of MW2: Predated. Not very long in comparison to the rest of the story, __but almost everything happened in the last chapter._

**-09:14-**

Predator shook his head to try and clear the blurriness, but it didn't really work. At least he could stand and walk in a straight line. And shoot.

The mall suddenly rocked, causing some more things to fall over and clatter.

"Uh oh." Price whispered.

"Uh oh what?" Soap snapped. He didn't need any more problems on his plate.

"Some one shot the detonator I was holding. Ruby Mall's coming down!"

**-09:15-**

Hollow blinked and looked at Alien. They were both shocked into silence.

"Alien, you did not just shoot the fucking detonator like I thought you did." Hollow said, astounded.

Alien mumbled something and dropped his rifle, cowering under Hollow's glare.

Hollow walked over to him, thrust his sword into Alien and threw his corpse over the edge of the railings. Hollow used Alien's body to cushion his fall as he dropped down to the ground floor, the platform he had been on collapsing behind him. Hollow unstrapped his grenade launcher from his back.

**-09:16-**

Another cascade of falling stone nearly crushed Predator as he ran for the exit. Soap and Aqua darted through the hole, and Predator wasn't far behind when Hollow grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hurled him at a cracked pillar. He crashed into it, slumping to the floor next to Alien's body. He couldn't move with the constant pain in his head and arms and legs. He could only watch as Hollow aimed his gun at the back of and unknowing Soap's head.

Predator was reminded strongly of something that had happened several days ago. He saw Sheperd standing in the entrance of a helicopter, shooting Roach and Ghost while he was powerless, knocked down by a mortar.

It wouldn't happen again.

Predator yelled with pain as he forced himself off the ground, sliding the sword out of Alien's ribs as he went. Propelling himself off a lump of fallen masonry into the air he landed behind Hollow and rammed the sword into the man's evil heart.

The ceiling came down, and past Hollow's falling body he could see Soap yelling at him to get out. Then a large stone blocked the exit and the rest of the mall came down at Predator.

**-09:18-**

Finally all Soap could see was rubble. He pulled away as much as he could with Price's help until their hands were bleeding. They couldn't find Predator. That man deserved a medal he would never get.

Soap took a few deep breaths, sitting on a lump of stone.

"Going to that prison doesn't even seem worth the effort now." Soap said.

"We had to try." Nikolai argued.

"And Hollow was killed." Price pointed out. "He would've kept hunting us, and without him, we'll start dropping off the wanted list."

Soap tilted his head. He hadn't thought of that.

Nikolai picked up the bag of supplies they had managed to scavenge from the ruined mall.

"Where's Aqua?" Soap asked, suddenly noticing her absence.

"Somewhere that way." Nikolai said, pointing.

They found her on the edge of the car park. By tying two bits of wood together she had made a cross, using her knife to carve a name into it.

"For Roach." She explained sadly, stabbing it into the sand.

Soap nodded understandingly and after a while the four of them had made crosses for Roach, Worm, Liquid, Angel, Viktor, Jackal and Predator.

When they had done, Aqua threw her firearms into the sand next to the graves and set off down the road, alone. Soap didn't try to stop her. He knew she'd survive.

"I found Hollow's helicopter." Nikolai told them. Price and Soap followed him to it, and they got in.

As the helicopter ascended into the sky, Soap threw a handful of wanted posters with her face on it out of the window where they floated in the air.

**-10:14 -**

Darkness. Claustrophobia. Pain.

Then finally bright light and a feeling of victory as Predator finally dislodged some rocks and made his way out into open air. The sun dazzled him, and he coughed on the dust from the rubble. But he realized, as he scrambled onto the hot tarmac, he was alive.

He stood up and brushed himself off, noting his new scars. This was going to ache later. After a while wandering around, he realized everyone was gone. A clock on an abandoned car's dashboard told him he had been in there for nearly an hour.

He paid his respects at the graves, pausing to dislodge his one from the sand. Then Predator walked over to the old rusty coach Nikolai had been trying to fix. He fired it up but it stalled. He tried again and the engine groaned into life. He drove down the road at a steady speed, but stopped to pick up a hitchhiker.

"…Hello Bell Cloud, I'm your driver. Call me Andy Gatson…"

**-The End-**

_Author Note: __Sorry the story is so short, only 6 chapters! If anyone is interested in me writing another story about Aqua, set before and after Predated, just mention it in that review I'm sure you're just about to write *hint hint*_


End file.
